


Meet my siblings...

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Hela (Marvel), BAMF Regulus Black, BAMF Severus Snape, Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Bottom Severus Snape, Confused Marauders, Daddy Issues, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Gen, Goblin Allies, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Dark Side, Good Death Eaters, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry & Neville are Loki's kids, James Potter has a crush on Severus Snape, Lily Evans is a good friend!, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Loki(Marvel) is a good Dad, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marvel Universe, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Power Bottom Loki(Marvel), Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Shifter Regulus, Shifter Severus, Shy Severus Snape, Submissive Severus Snape, Thor Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, m-preg, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: Once upon a time Loki's 3 eldest children (Fenrir, Jor & Hela) got imprisoned and separated from their parent. The boys got killed (by accident) - Fenrir got killed by Tyr as he tried to place the sword through his mouth - and Jor drowned because of too heavy chains.The boys got reborn as Severus Snape & Regulus Black and meet again in Slytherin. Realising that they can communicate by telepathy they sneak out to Gringotts and got the shock of their life. Hela got notified that her siblings are on Midgard and decided to meet up with them, while sending a secret message to their parent, after discovering the deaths of their youngest siblings.





	1. First encounter on the Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Perverted_Romance_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [TheColor9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts), [BMBLB_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMBLB_Lover/gifts), [Lortan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/gifts), [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts), [Alryetagory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/gifts), [Chelonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/gifts), [Blacksky92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/gifts), [BlackBatsandCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Calypphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypphire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Killing Green Eyes Amongst Other Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/488209) by TimeAndLife21. 



> Ages of the protagonists:
> 
> Bella & Andromeda are twins and born in 1954.
> 
> Lucius is five years older than Severus & Co. and born in 1955.
> 
> Narcissa is 3 years older than Severus & Co. and born in 1957.
> 
> Regulus is born in 1961 as the second son of Orion and Walburga Black. Severus and Regulus have been reincarnated. In a former life they had been brothers – two of the eldest children of the Norse God Loki. Since Allfather Odin had drank from Ymir’s Well, he had changed a lot. He became a bit insane, he relied more on prophecies, and he developed a huge paranoia. Starting to fear Loki and his children (or monsters! If you asked biased Asgardians!), the Allfather decided to get rid of the 4 eldest as an example for their loving parent.
> 
>  
> 
> Sleipnir — the 8-legged horse was enslaved for life as Odin’s warhorse. Fenrir was bound with a mysterious chain — and should be silenced with a huge sword driven through his mouth. Since Tyr, the God who should have done it had been a giant jerk, he rammed the sword directly into Fenrir’s brain, killing the wolf-shifter. Jörmungandr (Jor) got chained and thrown into the sea on Midgard, where he drowned, as the natural giant serpent-shifter wasn’t able to remove the chains, before forced to breathe again. Hela — or Hel — in some legends, had been banned to Helheim as their new Queen and Mistress of DEATH.
> 
>  
> 
> Loki vowed revenge, especially as Odin didn’t leave them alone and even killed Nari and Váli. His only solace was a prophecy by the 3 Norns, that his killed son would be reborn on Midgard someday.
> 
>  
> 
> Fenrir was reborn as Severus Snape — who got strong headaches whenever he tried to remember his former life. Jor was reborn as Regulus Black. Nari & Váli haven’t been reborn, yet — they will be reborn in 1980 as Harry Potter & Neville Longbottom.
> 
>  
> 
> By accident Regulus and Severus meet in 1972 on the Hogwarts Express and they start to remember their former lives, while Hela received an automatic distress call from her two brothers. Loki received the same call, and sneaks to Midgard to find his children again. They will be getting their revenge one way or the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very important encounter on the Hogwarts express will change everything....

1st September 1972 – 12.00 o’ clock in the afternoon

 

Severus and Lily had managed to secure a compartment for themselves. To avoid the Marauders, they decided to grab a compartment near the prefects, as not even the Marauders would be so idiotic as to attack them in front of so many powerful witnesses. They had darkened the compartment because Severus was, once more, fighting a strong headache. Lily had been so worried about those episodes last year, that she’d dragged him to Madame Pomfrey to have him checked over, but even the mediwitch had been unable to find the cause. She had advised them to darken the rooms they were in when he could feel the start of one of the headaches. Madame Pomfrey also suggested that Severus should start meditation or perhaps just keep his eyes closed, until it wore off.

 

A soft knock on the door made Lily jump up and cautiously open the door, before letting Narcissa and her younger companion in. She relocked the door, and settled back on her seat, her charms book opened on the bookmarked chapter.

* * *

 

“Hello, Sev. I want you to meet my younger cousin Regulus Black. This is his first year, and I would appreciate it if you would show him around a bit”, Narcissa began, laying a cold hand on Severus’ forehead, hoping to soothe the headache that she knew was plaguing him.

 

“Sure, I can do that”, Severus replied softly. He turned to the new boy and said, “Hello, I’m Severus Snape — 2nd year Slytherin House, nice to meet you.”

 

“Regulus Arcturus Black, younger son of Orion and Walburga Black. My brother hates you— you know. But to be honest, that only speaks in your favour”, smirked Regulus.

 

Both looked shocked as an electrical jolt hit them when their eyes met, and their minds connected  — welcome back, brother!” whispered a voice in both minds.

 

Narcissa looked up and couldn’t believe her eyes. The same was true for Lily — as above the heads of both appeared a smoky figure — a giant wolf for Severus — and the name _**Fenrir Lokison**_ — while for Regulus it was a giant snake and the name _**Jörmungandr Lokison**_.

 

Without even realising it, both started to use an old Norse Dialect and hugged the other boy closer, while tears of joy and sadness dropped from their eyes. “We died  —  how? What happened to father, Hela and our younger siblings?”

 

Regulus shivered, before switching back to English his eyes wide and fearful, “They drowned me. I was chained and unable to free myself  — and you were chained, before this Asgardian prick rammed a sword through your mouth and into your brain, Fen.

 

“How could we have forgotten this? We need to find our Father. He is probably devastated. We had always known that the Allfather was a threat to us, but this? Father was loyal to him, anything that was asked of him, he did without hesitation. And this is how he thanked him? Imprisoning us, killing us because of a weird prophecy? No, I won’t accept it. We will find our father and our siblings, and then they will pay for all they have done to our family, brother mine”, Severus growled angrily.

 

“We need to go to Gringotts — only they can help us, Fen”, murmured Regulus, still not willing to let go of his older brother.

 

“You are correct. But nobody can know about us. I do not want to think about what that old coot would do if he should he learn about it. He is already biased against Slytherins. He would only exploit us”, Severus replied.

* * *

Narcissa spoke up, not really knowing or understanding what she had seen, but because Severus is her friend and Regulus is her favourite cousin, she pledged “I, Narcissa Druella Black, swear on my magic and my life, that I will not tell anyone in any way or form, what has happened in this compartment without the explicit permission of Severus Snape and Regulus Arcturus Black. So mote it be.”

 

Lily feeling the seriousness of the situation added her own vow. “I, Lily Rose Evans, pledge on my life and my magic, that I will not speak with anyone about what happened in this compartment, without the explicit permission of Severus Snape and Regulus Arcturus Black. So mote it be!”

* * *

Loki visited his daughter in Helheim as both got hit by the backlash when Severus and Regulus shook hands. Hela looked at her father questioningly, before seeing a rare smile on her parent.

 

“It is Fenrir and Jörmungandr, they are on Midgard, Hela. I will travel there, seek out the Goblins and request their help. If the Norns and Fate are on our side, we will soon be reunited. Then we will ensure that those Asgardians pay for their crimes against our family”, Loki replied.

 

“Indeed Father, it is time to show them why we are feared. And what should we do about the mad titan — the titan who thinks he can court Death?”, Hela asked.

 

“Do not worry, my dear child. We will find a way to defeat him — after our family is reunited once again. As soon as I have found all four of my murdered children, and we are able to rescue Sleipnir from his forced servitude, I will be taking them to the US. I want you to stay with us, as well — we have already lost too many years without each other and we need to remain close”, Loki commented.

 

“I would like that, and I know exactly who should be a replacement for me, as sovereign of this peaceful realm. She is currently one of the female ghosts at Hogwarts, but I am sure that I can convince her to take my place after I have taught her the basics. I believe that Helena Ravenclaw will do a good job father”, Hela smirked.

 

“That is a good idea, Hela. You have been a great help to me. Without you I would not have been able to hide our family from Heimdall’s spying eyes. I will send you a message, should I learn more about your brothers. Be careful, we really do not know how much sanity the Allfather has lost during the last millennia”, Loki warned worriedly.

 

Hela nodded, and hugged her father once more before returning to her royal duties. Tomorrow she would summon Helena and offer her the chance of becoming her successor to the throne of Helheim.

 


	2. Be My Successor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela had a secret meeting with the Grey Lady

Hela wasted no time. Using her power as ruler of the Realm of Death, she successfully summoned Helena Ravenclaw’s spirit to her. The young female ghost was shocked, but at the same time felt honoured to be called for a personal audience with Queen Hela.

* * *

“I have an offer for you, Helena. It is your choice whether you would like to take it or not. I will not demand it of you, but you would be helping me a great deal, if you accept it”, Hela began.

 

“What do you need, Your Majesty?”, Helena inquired.

 

“I know that many secrets do not exist for the dead. Because of Odin’s insanity and paranoia, four of my siblings were murdered. Because Allfather, in his insanity, deemed the mere words of a prophecy much more important than one thousand years of loyalty and obedience to his plans, my siblings, my father and I had to pay the price. He ripped us from the arms of our parent, Loki of Asgard, because he feared that we would end his dominance over the Nine Worlds. We were but children when we were sentenced because of our mere existence. Fenrir died by a sword that impaled his skull via his mouth. This cowardly murder was only dared after he was bound — and even so, the killer lost a hand to my brother. Jörmungandr was drowned, bound in chains, in Midgard’s oceans. Nari and Váli were killed on Odin’s orders, and their guts were used to imprison my father for another vicious round of punishments that lasted years before he could free himself”, Hela ranted.

 

Helena looked at her, her eyes full of compassion for her queen’s lost family and waited as Hela spoke again. “Mani and Sol were snatched by Odin  — who should not be called Allfather, but rather ‘child snatcher’, and had been bound to Hati and Skull via a blood curse. Allfather will sacrifice them for Ragnarök  —  caring not for the fact that he sentenced these two living and sentient beings to death simply because of their mere existence. He condemned twins who had never betrayed his trust.”

 

“How can I help you, your Majesty?”, Helena asked, since she saw that Hela was becoming overcome in her grief.

 

“Two of my siblings seem to have been reborn on Midgard. My father will ask the Goblins for help to find them again. If the Goblins agree, they will also be looking for our missing twin siblings, before taking them to the US. Should the Norns and Fate be on our side, we will even be able to rescue Sleipnir. My father, Loki, has offered me the chance to grow up with my siblings once more. For that to happen, I would need to forfeit my throne and name a worthy successor.”

 

“I have chosen you, because — although you may have made mistakes, none of us are perfect, Helena. I now have the chance to start anew with my siblings and our loving father, Loki.

 

It will be quite some time before I can be reunited with my siblings and our father once more. But the time is needed to thoroughly prepare you for your future duties as Queen of the Dead, should you accept my offer. Dear Helena, the choice is yours. Please consider this offer carefully, and meet me again, with your answer, on the night of the spring equinox. Until then goodbye.” After Hela spoke her final words, Helena was magically transported back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Helena was flattered that Hela placed so much trust in her, but at the same time she was floored. Being Queen of the Dead was not an easy task. Nevertheless, Helena would consider everything before meeting Hela again in a few months, as instructed. She only hoped that she would not disappoint Queen Hela, like she had done with her mother.

 

That was one good outcome of this offer. Helena would be able to personally talk with her mother and maybe even win her forgiveness. May Fortuna and Lady Magic help her not make another grave mistake.

 

Really, Helena could not help herself, she was too curious for her own good. She wanted to find the missing children and ensure that her queen would smile once more. Helena vowed to speak to the other ghosts in Hogwarts the next day. Hopefully, they would be able to find the children again and keep them safe until their father could rescue them.

 

 


	3. Lucius and his Strange Quirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherins are strange - you do not believe it, just watch their prefect Lucius Malfoy. But be warned, do it on your own risk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good beta rocks, and I do not have only one, but a few more...^^
> 
> 🥳🥳🥳 Three cheers for my beta "Lizzybeth74"🤑🤑🤑  
> Thanks to her support and assistance you'll be getting new chapters, today... ;3
> 
> Isn't this a _perfect_ way to start the new weekend... ;3

Since they were almost to Hogwarts, Narcissa suggested to Lily that they change into their uniforms. The boys had already switched their clothes not too long after departing from King’s Cross Station, and now enjoyed their unexpected closeness. This was something that Severus had missed and never knew why, until he had been reunited with Regulus.

* * *

Sure Lucius Malfoy, former prefect and current Head Boy, had taken him under his wing when he had started Hogwarts last fall, but at times Lucius was too overbearing for the shy Slytherin. Not to mention that he had certain quirks, which Severus took every possible chance to avoid.

 

Not only had the cunning Slytherin convinced Professor Slughorn that Severus should share the Head Boy dormitory with him, but he had also insisted that Severus should sit for a special school exam. Should he pass the exam, then he should be allowed to take some of his lessons with the upper years. It came as no surprise that Severus passed the exams with flying colours.

 

Lucius’ favourite past time during the last semester at Hogwarts had been to find a way for Severus to end up in either a girl’s uniform or a dress with matching make-up. After he somehow accomplished this goal, Lucius would then parade him around, while either introducing Severus as his little cousin or his little sister.

 

Severus did not always let Lucius get away with his actions. He simply got his revenge by creating a special potion that ensured that Lucius would be attacked by his own hairbrush anytime he used the tampered shampoo…much to the delight of the other upper years in Slytherin.

 

Severus was able to get Lucius to back down a little from his overbearing behaviour. He really did not need to provide the Marauders any more ammunition for their bullying ways. Severus was not aware that James had already seen him in his female outfits a few times. The sight of him caused James to start drooling and daydreaming about whisking the Slytherin away into the nearest alcove for a little bit of fun.

* * *

Unfortunately for Severus and most of the lower years, James’ body matured early and he was already deep into puberty two years too soon. Normally a healer would prescribe certain potions to dampen the effects, but as with everything else, James’ parents didn’t force him to take medication, and the boy exploited his raging libido in many ways.

 

For James the current year would be bittersweet – on one hand, Lucius Malfoy would graduate in July which would mean less protection for his delightful kitten in following years. But on the other hand, Lucius leaving would mean that he would longer see his kitten in different female outfits. That is…unless he decided that he would take over. Maybe he could develop a prank that would change Severus’ outfit according to James’ wishes.

 

Well, perhaps he had better not. After all, James really didn’t want anyone, except himself, to see his kitten in those delicious outfits. They may decide that they would try to claim Severus first. This was not going to happen on his watch. In James’ mind, Severus belonged only to him, even though he knew that his kitten would vehemently deny that fact. James had many plans for Severus. He had smuggled his family grimoire into school, so he had a huge resource of spells, rituals and potions at his fingertips. It was only a question of when, not if, he could claim his stubborn kitten. Severus wouldn’t know what hit him. James would ensure that Severus would not be able to deny him anything. And then the real fun could start.

* * *

Far away a shudder went through Asgard, Queen Frigga worriedly looked at the ceiling. The last time she had felt this had been during the beginning of Loki’s adolescence, as maniacs and warlords started to lust after her youngest son. But her grandchildren were dead, only Hela was still living…though forever exiled to the realm of the Dead. And Sleipnir was bound to his horse form and forced to carry their murderous grandfather into battle.

Queen Frigga had been powerless to stop Odin from executing or exiling her grandchildren. She also had not been able to help her youngest son accept his origins. Loki had slowly lost his grasp on his sanity - each attack on his children eroding it more and more. Then during the fateful trip to Jotunheim, where the shameful secret of his origins had come out. But that was not even the worst of it. No, to make matters even worse, Odin had demanded an oath from his captured bride on Vanaheim, that on her life and her Seidr, she would never tell anyone that Odin himself, as well as his brothers Vili and Ve, were Half-Jotun who had chosen exile with their mother Bestla on Jotunheim  —  or as some had rumoured it to be, on Midgard.

 

She never even had the chance to meet her grandchildren, or else she would have been able to say which of them could have been responsible for this current disturbance. It hurt her to know that she had not only failed Loki, but she had also failed his children.

* * *

In preparation for the coming term, Lucius had packed two trunks, one standard trunk, and a second trunk which contained all the outfits he wanted Severus to parade around in during the school year. Which reminded him – with a swish and a flick, a paper bird messenger like those used at the Ministry of Magic flew to his chosen target.

 

Severus paled as the paper bird messenger reached their group, he should have known that Lucius would somehow contact them.

 

_My Dear Little Prince,_

 

_I just wanted to inform you that you will once again share my quarters with me. I am sure that you will look radiant in the new outfits the elves have found for you. Do not be too late, my little prince, for I will not hesitate to spank you good and proper. Remember our agreement, princeling.”_

 

_Kind regards,_

 

_Lucius_

* * *

“It seems that I will be sharing a room with Lucius again. Don’t worry, Jor, I’ll ask him if you can share with us as well…and it’s for the best that we not let him wait too long once the welcome feast is over”, murmured Severus.

 

“What does he mean when he is talking about the new outfits, Fen?”, Regulus asked.

 

“Er…Lucius has a preference for cross-dressing”, Severus admitted, blushing.

 

“Wow, I knew that he had enjoyed playing with dolls, but this is unexpected”, Narcissa commented.

 

“I can handle him, but without his assistance we will have no chance in getting to Gringotts tomorrow, Narcissa”, said Severus.

 

“I know you are correct, Severus. But still, I really feel that I should have a talk with him, to let him know not to go too far”, Narcissa replied.

 

“No, it’s okay. Should he go too far, then I’ll put my contingency plan into action Cissa”, Severus said, trying to calm her.

 

“Ah, do tell”, Lily urged.

 

“Well, I may have developed a potion, that could easily be confused with his usual shampoo and will dye his hair the most outrageous colours for 72 hours. And I may have charmed a hairbrush to hit him on the cheek whenever he combs his hair too much. I heard him murmuring something like — for 50 strokes minimum to keep it silky and good looking”, Severus smirked.

* * *

The group agreed that Severus should ask Lucius and inform them after breakfast if their plans would come to fruition. The rest of the evening went peacefully, Regulus had been sorted into Slytherin and with a short nod in Lily’s direction from the Slytherins and, most importantly, Lucius’ permission that Regulus could board with them…they headed to the common room.

 

Severus had been lucky, the blond Head Boy agreed to speak with Professor Slughorn about their planned outing, while Severus agreed to wear at least 3 of the new outfits, including shoes, accessories and make-up.

* * *

Unfortunately, nobody considered that James Potter would use his invisibility cloak to follow their group to Diagon Alley and learn a few secrets that he should never have had access to. The only silver lining would be the reunion with father and sister who promised that they would find a way to save them and to leave with them for a new life abroad. Loki was known as a Trickster for a reason.


	4. Reunion at Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta a new chapter for you... ;)

Hel had made her decision regarding what to do about her family. She included Helena and Rowena Ravenclaw in the planning phase. After hearing about the siblings’ tragic fates- and being reunited with her daughter, Rowena was very keen to help her queen. It was decided that she and Helena would remain in Helheim and guard the throne so that Hel could travel to Gringotts in London. Once there, Hel would hopefully receive the information she needed about her siblings and father.

 

The last time she had any indication of her father’s whereabouts, he was reportedly living somewhere in North America. There, her father had apparently successfully crafted a new identity for himself. If she remembered correctly, he was now working for Stark Industries, though she could not say which position he held. It did not matter at the moment. Right now, her main task was to locate her younger siblings and leave with them to travel to the US, before anyone discovered their true identities. If that happened, all hell would break loose.

* * *

Severus and Regulus were impatiently waiting at the Leaky Cauldron for Lucius and Narcissa, knowing that this would likely be their only opportunity to go to Gringotts without any trouble. Neither of them realised that James Potter was under his invisibility cloak and had followed the quartet, into the Three Broomsticks. There they used the public floo to travel to Diagon Alley. Since it was early in the morning, they figured nobody would be asking any questions.

 

Landing in the Leaky Cauldron, Narcissa and Lucius adjusted the hood of their cloaks, before accompanying their young charges to Gringotts…all the while unknowingly being followed by Potter, to whom this was just another funny prank. Gasping as someone ushered them inside the bank, James followed closely as a chill started to seep through his clothing.

* * *

Suddenly a portal opened up and a beautiful woman emerged from it. Severus and Regulus who had already removed their hoods, instantly recognized the woman and before anyone could stop them, the duo raced to the stranger and cuddled into her arms. Tears of joy were running down their faces.

 

“Is it you? Is it really you?”, asked Regulus tearfully, “Where is Father? Shouldn’t he be here as well?”

 

“I am sorry brother, but we just don’t have time to go into that at the moment. Yes, it is I…your sister. I have a strong guess where Father may be, but we need to leave now. You never know when the paranoid old fool or one of his watchdogs might turn their eyes to Midgard”, Hel answered, still not letting her brothers out of her grasp.

 

“Can we really go with you? What about Jor’s parents here? I know that mine will not care, nor will any of the staff at Hogwarts lose sleep if I don’t return to the school”, Severus fired questions and information in rapid succession at his sister. “And we still have the trace on our wands!”, he continued desperately.

 

“I have already taken care of each of those things, brother”, Hel replied attempting to calm Severus. “My solicitor, who was recommended by the Goblins, sent an exclusive offer of tutoring to Walburga and Orion Black, for Jor. This offer was accepted, and the contract signed a few moments ago. You have no need to worry about the trace as it can be removed quite easily. Clothing and other necessities will be purchased in the US. Now, for the rest, you will just have to trust that I have everything under control. We really do need to leave now. And really, Fen – there is no need to ambush me with such questions. Certainly not before I have had my coffee!”, an exasperated Hel replied.

 

She then turned to Lucius and Narcissa, “Thank you both for all the help you have provided to my siblings. I will most likely send a message to you via Gringotts when everything is settled and we are safe”, promised Hel. 

 

Turning to her brothers Hel ordered, “Come hellions. Hopefully we will arrive before Father leaves for his job in the morning. The US Branch of Gringotts offered to send him a letter requesting that he come to Gringotts at the same time we are to arrive. Our Portkey activates within a few minutes.”

 

“Thanks for all you have done for us! We will probably write after the coast is clear. But we really need to go”, repeated Severus, grinning happily, “Bye!” The portkey activated and they were off.

* * *

Much to James’ dismay, he was not able to reach them in time to prevent them from leaving or to follow them to where they were going. Still, now he had a new mission- to convince his parents to allow him to court Severus Snape. He did not think it would take much work to do as he had no reason to think that they would refuse him. His parents had never refused him anything. And if he acted now, nobody else would be able to snatch Severus from him. 

 

His mind made up James followed the two older Slytherins back to school. He had a letter to write. It was too bad for him, that he didn’t know what their plans were – otherwise a school transfer would have been advised. In any case, he decided that Severus Snape belonged to him…and James could not allow anyone else to hook up with his delicious Slytherin. Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

Loki wondered why he was summoned to the New York Branch of Gringotts in Manhattan. Nevertheless, he went as requested. Hopefully someone would be able to shed some light on the situation and explain why they felt the need to contact him like that…under his true name of all things. He no longer used Loki, and instead was known as  _**Luke T. Plisky —** _ who was one of the best friends and a colleague of Tony Stark. He had studied at MIT with Stark after being adopted as a child by his foster parents. At the time, it had been the best solution available to him- to grow up on Midgard. After all, there had been nothing binding him to Asgard any longer. Even better, unlike Odin and Frigga, his adoptive parents never kept any secrets from him. They had allowed him to heal from his past ordeals and helped him to look to the future with optimism.

 

Arriving on time, he entered the bank and was escorted to a private meeting room where food and drink had been served. Frowning slightly, he served himself and took a seat when out of nowhere three people suddenly appeared near the door. It was a young woman with two young boys. Somehow his instincts and his  _seidr_ screamed within his mind – telling him the same – family… **this is your family** !

* * *

Standing up, the Trickster stumbled over to the trio just as the two boys shook off their shock and tackled him. Tearful shouts of “Papa!” and “Father!” laid his doubts to rest.

 

“Fenrir, Jörmungandr – how can this be? They had killed you…or have I been wrong all this time?”, Loki asked in shock and disbelief.

 

“No, Papa! We can’t explain it. We have only found each other a few days ago. And Hel has just found us today”, Severus replied. Then he shyly asked, “Please…can we stay with you, Papa?”

 

“Of course, my son”, Loki replied, “You do not need to ask. And none of us will ever return to Asgard. We are staying here. I am so glad to have you again, my precious children. Do you know anything about the twins?”, he inquired as he hugged them close. Even Hel had been drawn into the chaos, but she did not let herself be bothered by it. They had all missed their parent greatly, and they would not give him up for all the valuables in the 9 worlds.

 

Concentrating on her seidr, Hel de-aged herself until she was 14 years old – after all, there would always be times when ones’ status as firstborn would come in handy. Afterward, they sat down at the table to eat and drink, while sharing their stories, and filling their father in on everything they knew. Each was silently thanking their lucky stars for this unexpected reunion.

* * *

A Goblin entered the room and surprised the family with new IDs that were valid for both magical and non-magical areas. He also offered to remove the trace from the boys’ wands- for a minor fee of course, as well as cloaking their magic to prevent anyone from being able to track them down without their knowledge. 

 

After accepting the services offered- and politely thanking the Goblin, Loki made a phone call to inform Tony that he would be unable to come to work that day and cited family problems. He knew that this would trigger Tony’s curiosity, but it needed to be done as they had some important things on their agenda to accomplish. He needed to find a house or an apartment for his family. Loki insisted that they each have their own room, even though Severus and Regulus offered to share. A suitable school that would cater to their needs would need to be selected and then a large shopping trip would commence…much to Severus’ displeasure. But needs must, and Loki promised his eldest son that they would still have time to visit a bookshop and an apothecary after a trip to the mall. This gained the approval of all of his children.

 

Together they left the bank taking the first steps toward their new life. None of them would have thought that they would be reunited so soon, and with none of their enemies any wiser. Severus and Regulus looked around with big eyes. This was a completely new experience for the two brothers. One growing up as a rich pureblood and the other as a poor half-blood had not prepared them for the sights and sounds of New York, but they could not have cared less. Their biggest wish had already been fulfilled. Being reunited with their father and sister was the best possible thing that could have happened to them...and they were hopeful that they would be able to find the twins as well. Their father had suffered enough and there was no reason for him to risk his life for such ungrateful Asgardians ever again.

* * *

Ragnarök would not happen if they did not participate in it. There was no reason why they should desire to return to Asgard. No one had ever cared for them so they would no longer be scapegoats or be the ones to solve their problems. Asgardians were unable to listen to common sense. Asgard was best to be forgotten or perhaps remembered only as a bad dream. It was best to focus on their future, which included starting a new life in New York City.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11241358/1/Killing-Green-Eyes-Amongst-Other-Things by TimeAndLife21
> 
> inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775065/chapters/40887044


End file.
